December 22, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:11 Loving77 Hey pweeb You are no longer away. 7:11 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:11 Dragonian King HEY GUSY GUYS* lol 8:12 Loving77 Hiii silly 8:17 Dragonian King what's up You are no longer away. 8:18 Flower1470 Hey Silly 8:18 Dragonian King hi lily 8:18 Flower1470 WE'RE SPEADNG OUR WINTER BREAK WATCHING THE ORIGINAL YUGIOH its very...... interesting A lot has changed in 17 years 8:20 Loving77 I had to cover my eyes at a few parts and we are watching the dub. 8:20 Flower1470 they got away with a lot in the '90s that would never be allowed now 8:22 Dragonian King ooo *cough*Animaniacs*cough* 8:23 Loving77 It's funny because at one part in the sub the bad guys were pointing guns at a dude but they "erased" the guns in the dub so it looked like they were pointing at him. And Zexal is ripping off the original Yu-Gi-Oh.... You are now away. Now I'm not liking Zexal anymore You are no longer away. 8:27 Flower1470 KAIBA GET HIS NAME RIGHT 8:27 Loving77 bleh 8:27 Flower1470 Idk who I like more..... Joey or Kaiba hmmm 8:28 Loving77 Kaiba can be funny. :P 8:29 Dragonian King BLAH And I can't even parody it if I want D: Because then it would be Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh! it doesn't have the same ring to it as Silly's Zexal lol 8:29 Flower1470 Joey's accent tho!! 8:30 Loving77 Silly there is a girl that acts like Tori the original. In 8:30 Dragonian King ooo Does Whale have a counterpart? 8:30 Flower1470 sorta 8:30 Loving77 No Well 8:30 Dragonian King Peep what's her name 8:31 Flower1470 Joey is sorta like Shark 8:31 Loving77 But way goofy-er http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Téa_Gardner 8:32 Flower1470 Kaiba is like Kite. With the little brother and everything 8:33 Dragonian King HER NAME IS TEA? TEA???? TEA?!?!???!?!?!??!?!?! 8:33 Flower1470 tee-ah 8:33 Dragonian King so tia 8:33 Flower1470 NOT AS IN THE DRINK DUH 8:33 Dragonian King omg tea is tori's mom 8:34 Flower1470 THERES THIS GUY LIKE FLIP OH MY GOSH 8:34 Dragonian King R.I.P. Flip 8:34 Flower1470 I THOUGHT THEY WERE THE SAME PERSON 8:34 Dragonian King rip flip blip I WANNA SEE I WANNA SEE THE FLIPMEISTER'S ANCESTOR 8:34 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Weevil 8:35 Loving77 He sounds just like Flip 8:35 Flower1470 The glasses! The voice! His personality! his height lol 8:36 Loving77 He even said "Catch you on the flipside!" 8:36 Flower1470 ^I almost died 8:37 Loving77 Oh and there's a dude that acts like Vetrix. 8:37 Flower1470 sorta he doesn't have the laugh 8:37 Loving77 yeah 8:37 Flower1470 but he has similar intentions And I'm pretty sure he's not a father O_o 8:37 Loving77 lol 8:38 Flower1470 but he's missing his eye or it got replaced? Idk they didnt explain that yet 8:38 Loving77 It gets..... um..... 8:39 Flower1470 NO SPOILERS DONT LALALA 8:39 Loving77 It's gross 8:39 Flower1470 OKAY THATS ENOUGH We bored Silly 8:42 Loving77 SILLY 8:42 Dragonian King TO DEATH 8:42 Loving77 SSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 8:42 Dragonian King (ghost) it was that boring 8:42 Flower1470 uh huh my butt hurts from sitting for so long All day. In this chair. 8:43 Loving77 nice 8:43 Flower1470 Yugioh and now other stuff and probably more yugioh in the coming hours 8:44 Loving77 Mom and dad doesn't want us staying up all night. 8:44 Flower1470 well of course not I wouldnt want my kids doing that .....if i had kids O_o im staying up late-ish tho WINTER BREAK YEA 8:47 Loving77 I'm tired already.... 8:47 Dragonian King lol http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130907200139/theawesomewebkinz/images/4/40/Yumanom.png Lily why does Ugly Hair Man look so weird 8:47 Flower1470 NYE will be a yugioh marathon though oh you mean with the armor-whatever stuff and new hairstyle? 8:49 Dragonian King yea NOOOOOOOOO Yu-Gi-Oh wiki is mean 8:50 Loving77 how 8:50 Dragonian King I wanna see how Zexal ends but they don't show it It just says "The Final Battle" but there's no content >:( 8:51 Loving77 wut the ending hasn't happened yet 8:51 Dragonian King BUT I WANNA SEE HOW IT ENDS 8:51 Flower1470 Yuma, in that picture, is in ZEXAL mode 8:51 Dragonian King I WANNA FIND OUT IF WHALE DIES OR NOT 8:51 Loving77 well 8:52 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/ZEXAL_(power) 8:53 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:53 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. 8:56 Dragonian King soooo You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:59 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013